Modern servers are typically designed on a modular chassis in order to allow additional line cards to be added when more capacity is needed. Modular chassis are often designed to accommodate active cooling components (e.g., fans, etc.) to regulate the temperature of the line cards housed therein. Indeed, cooling efficiency may be an important consideration during chassis design, as chassis designs that provide efficient cooling may allow servers to achieve better performance. For example, thermally efficient chassis designs may achieve reduced power consumption and/or quieter server operation by using smaller or lower duty-cycle active cooling components, as well as improved thermal dissipation for increased server longevity. Accordingly, chassis designs that allow for more effective/efficient cooling of line cards are desired.